Adoptando con mi mejor Amigo
by fic twilight fans
Summary: Bella no creia en el amor pero queria ser madre. Una adopcion podria ser un metodo perfecto para hacerlo. Una boda con su mejor amigo podria engañar a las autoridades pero lo haria con su corazon?. Que pasara cuando ambos tengan que cuidar de una bebe?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Los nervios me estaban matando, los segundos me parecían horas. Justo en este momento estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tanto había deseado durante toda mi vida.

Una mujer nace con el instinto maternal en el fondo de su alma, esperando el momento en que un hombre deposite en ella la gasolina que enciende el motor de vida. Cuando eso sucede la maquina empieza a funcionar y a cambiar el cuerpo y alma. Una mujer experimenta un cambio mágico, su cuerpo es preso de la magia que rodea la vida, y así, forma otra vida. Cada mes experimenta un cambio, cada mes un corazón late dentro de ella, cada mes una vida se transforma.

Para que una mujer experimente este cambio es necesario una pieza muy importante, una pieza que no puede faltar, _el hombre_.

En mi vida nunca había tenido esta pieza importante y ni pienso en encontrarla. Como mujer me sentía defraudada, si esa pieza como lograría lograr mi máximo sueño?, Kate me propuso una noche loca pero mi cuerpo no podía ser poseído por cualquiera, quien me posea debe ser el hombre de mi vida, y aunque no lo encuentre espero serle fiel a él. Respetar el cuerpo que ya le pertenece, cuidarlo para que nadie más lo proclame suyo.

Pero qué tal si el nunca aparece?, podría perderme el privilegio de ser madre por esperar a alguien que jamás llegaría, pues yo creo que no, y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Durante tanto tiempo planeamos el plan perfecto para lograr mi meta, con la ayuda de mis amigos logre estar parada aquí en este momento. A punto de cumplir mí sueño.

Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de la señorita Bethany, nunca creí que una mujer regordeta mi hiciera tan feliz, nunca creí que alguien podría traer en sus brazos mi nueva razón de seguir adelante.

La familia de Edward esperaba ansiosa también, Emmett había exagerado al traer un monto de globos, Alice brincaba de un lado a otro con su cámara, Rosalie y Jasper tenían un mirada impaciente, aunque no provaban el plan sabía que ellos también estaban impacientes por ver a la nueva integrante de la familia Cullen.

Saque la foto de mis bolsillos y mire por una vez más la que sería mi futura hija. Su carita era como la de un ángel, estaba con un gorro rosa y un suerte blanco, sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía apenas unos días de nacida pero ya podría apreciarse sus finas facciones.

Unas lágrimas rondaron por mis mejillas y la voz de mi mejor amigo susurro:

Tranquila Bella, veras que seremos unos buenos padres, prometo cuidar de esa niña como si fuera mía.

…

Kate tiro del brazo de su novio para avisarnos que alguien entraba por la puerta principal.

Y en efecto era la señorita Bethany con un bulto rosa en sus brazos.


	2. Una idea tipica de Kate

**Hola chikas y chikos que leen este fic, para ser sinceros esta historia estaba basada en un proyecto de vida que yo tengo jejeje, una vez mis amigas me preguntaron q si que era lo que pensaba hacer en 10 años y mi respuesta fue algo similar a este fi, con la diferencia de que Bella quería encontrar al hombre de su vida, yo pues mejor que ni aparesca XD me considero en un alma libre. No me gustaría casarme pero amos a los niños así que adoptar es mi única opción. Todo lo relacionado con la adopción está basado en el proceso legal que vivio mi tia al adoptar a su hija asi q en mi país esos tramites se hacen. Espero que les guste y me sigan hasta el final, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, si se puede una vez x semana. Bessos Maddy**

Tick tack tick tack, la aguja del reloj se balanceaba de un lado a otro. El track de la aguja al moverse se sentía tan fuerte dentro de mi cabeza como una campana al sonar. Pocos minutos bastaban para que me sintiera realmente _sola. Sola_ era la palabra que mejor me define.

Crecí como cualquier otra niña, vida normal, familia norma, amigos normales, mmm eso si quitamos a Emmett de la lista, pero todo lo demás era normal. No podía considerarme fea, mis ojos achocolatados eran lindos, bueno eso al punto de vista de Edward.

Muchas veces buscamos desesperadamente a la persona correcta para hacer nuestra vida, formar una familia y cumplir cada una de nuestras metas con su apoyo. Sin embargo, yo dudo que encuentre eso en mi vida. Los novios que he tenido podían contarse con las manos. Siempre era lo mismo, el chico guapo que se acercaba con frases bonitas, los meses de noviazgo y al final la desilusión total. Rosalie decía que eso pasaba por que no había abierto bien los ojos para buscar al hombre indicado, o los habría abierto demasiado para encontrar al hombre perfecto.

No puedo recordar el momento en que conocí a los Cullen, se mudaron a nuestra cuidad cuando apenas tenía cuatro años. El doctor Cullen llego con su linda esposa Esme, sus gemelos Rosalie y Jasper y el diablo de Edward. Edward, pensar en el solo me hacía suspirar y reír como loca, ambos éramos los mejores amigos, compañeros de travesuras. Los gemelos tenían 8 años cuando vinieron y Edward tenía mi misma edad, toda la vida estuvimos juntos, Edward y Yo , juntos volvíamos locos a cualquiera, él era la mente perversa yo su secuas incondicional.

Dos años después que se mudaran los Cullen llegaron a la cuidad los Brando. El señor Brando llego para ayudar en la construcción de la cuidad, su esposa fundo una asociación para los indígenas de la reserva, Emmett y Alice era sus dos pequeños de 10 y 6 años.

Los seis crecimos juntos, vivimos un sin fin de experiencias, nos conocíamos muy bien. Cuando Alice, Edward y yo entramos a la Universidad empezaron los líos amorosos, Alice se hizo novia de Jasper y es increíble como ahora ya tienen 2 años de feliz matrimonio. Rosalie y Emmett se casaron cuando ambos terminaron la carrera y ahora tienen 3 años en que la pobre lucha con el payaso de su marido. Al final solo quedamos Edward y yo, en busca de nuestra alma gemela.

Kate era la mejor amiga de Rosalie en la Universidad, cuando apenas tenía 20 años se casó con su novio de la Preparatoria, ambos crearon un gran imperio, a los 22 tuvo a su pequeña Samantha, la luz de sus ojos.

La vida puede dar vueltas muy extrañas, hoy en día Kate se encuentra separada de su esposo y vive con mi mejor amigo Edward.

Todo un lio, pero al final las cosas están bien. Kate lleva una buena relación con su todavía marido y Edward no le ve ningún problema a ello. Kate y James están casados aun, la única escusa que tienen es que si se separan la empresa tendría que dividirse en dos partes, ambos trabajan mano a mano y no se han planteado la posibilidad de dividirla, todo lo hacen para que su hija al final sea la única beneficiaria. La niña no ve ningún problema, quiere mucho a su padre y a Edward, está contenta de tener a dos hombres que la consientan, su comportamiento es imperativo pero para mí siempre será un lindo ángel caído. Al parecer salió igual de alocada que su madre.

Todos éramos muy amigos, yo me sentía inmensamente feliz de ver a mis amigos felices, tratando de cumplir sus sueños. Jasper era un psicólogo famoso hasta tenía un artículo en mi revista, Edward era uno de los mejores doctores de la cuidad y trabajaba en el hospital de su padre. Alice tenía su propia línea de ropa, era famosa a nivel internacional. Emmett, aunque a un nos cueste trabajo admitirlo es un excelente juez, quien podría pensar que el más loco de mis amigos puede dar un giro de 180° y actuar como un profesional serio. Rosalie también era abogada pero ella se encargaba de la cosas legales del hospital de su familia.

La vida da tantos giros diferentes que nos es imposible darnos cuenta de ellos, un día solo es necesario mirar a nuestro alrededor y descubrir los cambios que se han producido lentamente, cada proceso cambia nuestras vidas paso a paso, ya sea para bien o para mal, sus consecuencias actúan lentamente pero cuando dan su último movimiento se convierte en un arma letal. Siempre pensé que mi vida cambiaria de la misma manera pero hasta este momento no sucedía.

_Bella, hello, ¿estás ahí?.- _una dulce voz grito en mi oído.

_Hola Sam, me alegra que apures a estos chicos porque me dejaban esperando mucho tiempo_.- dije a la linda niña de Kate.

_Si es que_ – acerco su boquita a mi oído – _Mamy estaba besando a Edward en el baño y yo los descubrí.- _susurro. Seguido de una sonrisita traviesa. Las dulces risas de la niña no eran medidas en ningún volumen y me provocaron un pequeño dolor en el oído. Levante mi vista a donde se encontraban mis dos amigos con los ojos como platos.

_O, ya veo porque tardaban tanto chicos, pobre de la niña van a terminar traumándola_.- Edward rodo los ojos y Kate soltó una gran carcajada.

_Perdóname Bella pero este chico muchas veces es incansable.-_ dijo Kate. Rodee los ojos al momento en que Edward soltaba un bufido.

No voy a negar que mi amiga fuera toda una adolecente, tantos años y no habían sido útiles. Cuando hablábamos de Emmett y ella parecían hechos con el mismo molde. En las fiestas siempre eran los de las ideas más locas, los más borrachos, los más bromistas, los mala influencia, en fin todas las cosas malas que pueda imaginarme.

_Mamy, mamy. ¿Puedo ir a jugar?.-_ Sam jalaba el vestido de su madre a la espera de una respuesta rápida.

_Ve corazón, te llamo cuando esté lista la comida.-_ Kate se agacho y deposito un beso en su frente. La niña salió corriendo hacia los juegos.

_Ahs cuando se va a cansar esta niña_.- dijo soltando un quejido.

_Al menos tú tienes una hija Kate, mírame a mi sola en el mundo_.- muchas personas se quejaban cuando ellas tenían lo que otras no tienen.

_Bella, no digas eso tu eres joven, hermosa, y nos tienes a nosotros_. – Kate se acercó a mi asiento y me dio un cálido abrazo.

_Si Bella, tu siempre contaras conmigo_.- Edward tomo mi mano encima de la mesa y dio suaves masajes en ella.

_Gracias chicos pero en serio me siento desesperada, me encantaría tener a un hijo con quien compartir mi vida_. - Jamás se los había dicho pero hoy sentía la necesidad de decirlo.

_Bella eso no es problema, no hay como una noche loca para arreglar eso.-_ Tarde unos segundo en entender su plan, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y Edward gruño por lo bajo.

_Kate como puedes decirle eso, Bella no es de ese tipo_.- Edward tenía un poco de ira en su voz.

_Vamos Edward dime que tiene de malo que ella por una sola noche en su vida tenga una noche con un desconocido.-_ de manera disimulada Kate imito un baile tipo "discoteca".

_¡Que tiene de malo Kate!_ – la voz de Edward iba en aumento – _que para eso Bella no necesita usar protección, ¿entiendes?.-_

_Obio Edward, sino como va a quedar embarazada.- _

_Eso tiene de malo, como demonios sabrá Bella que el tipo no tiene ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual._ – Kate pareció pensárselo un poco.

_Tienes razón, entonces Bella debe acostarse con un amigo o con alguien que ella sepa que no tiene ninguna enfermedad y listo_.- Edward pareció pensarlo un momento. Y al final dijo:

_Mmm pero esa es decisión de ella. ¿Bella tu que dices?.-_

Mi ira fue en aumento, yo les contaba mis preocupaciones y ellos solo pensaban en métodos ridículos para resolverlos, al final termine gritando:

_Saben es asunto mío, y no pienso embarazarme de ningún amigo por tres razones:_

_La primera, no quiero negarle a ningún hijo mío el derecho de ver a su padre._

_La segunda, como van las cosas en la empresa no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo fuera, un embarazo significa ausentarme por los menos 4 meses._

_Y la tercera, como se les ocurre que voy a verle la cara a mi amigo después de una noche loca, ¿y cuando se me note la barriga que voy a decirle?. "Oye estoy embarazada pero no creas que es tuyo, simplemente he estado con muchos hombres en estos últimos meses". Pues yo creo que no._- dije sarcásticamente.

_Tienes razón Bella, nosotros no podemos meternos en tus decisiones, pero sabes que yo siempre te apoyare._ – la mano de Edward me acariciaba la palma de la mía en una muestra de apoyo incondicional.

Después de eso todos nos quedamos en silencio, el sonido de nuestras respiraciones era lo único que podía escucharse. Cualquiera pensaría que estoy loca, una chica de 24 años apenas empieza a vivir, falta mucho tiempo por recorrer en los largos caminos de la vida, pruebas y desafíos que superar, estaba cansada de caminar sola, necesitaba a alguien que me alegrara la vida.

Nos es fácil regresar a una casa vacía, saber que mi familia está lejos, mis amigos felices en sus hogares y yo completamente sola. Una mujer nace con el sexto sentido sembrado en la parte de más profunda de nuestro cerebro. Ahí se desarrolla y nos permite predecir muchas cosas, cuando me decidía a utilizarla no encontraba nada, mis amigas muchas veces se levantaban con las energías a tope, sentía que algo bueno les pacería, sin embargo, yo siempre tenía esa sensación de vacío. Mi instinto me decía que no iba a encontrar lo que busca. Como un surfista a punto de ahogarse me sentía a la deriva de la vida, saber que tengo todos los medios necesarios para lograr mis sueños pero sin ver nunca los resultados. No quería ser la típica chica desespera por un chico, quería ser una persona amada por un ser especial. No podía quedar embarazada en estos momentos, pero anhelaba con ansias tener a un bebe conmigo, saber que después de un día de trabajo una persona estaría feliz de verme, estaría esperándome en mi casa en vez de la fría oscuridad.

_Lo tengo.-_ la voz de Kate sonaba entusiasta. Probablemente ella se había enfrascado en otra conversación con Edward y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

_Que es lo que tienes.-_ por la reacción de Edward me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos igual de confundidos.

_Pues la respuesta para el problema de Bella.-_

_Y puedes decirnos que loca idea se te ha ocurrido el día de hoy. Después de hoy tienes prohibido acercarte a Emmett al parecer la locura de mi cuñado ha empezado aafectarte a ti también._ –

_Bella, ¿por qué no adoptas a un bebe?.-_ dijo. Dejándome completamente aturdida.

_Simple, ¿por qué yo no estoy casada_. – respondí. Kate pareció pensárselo por unos minutos, cuando su mirada apareció, la misma mirada que ponía Emmett siempre que pensaba algo estúpido. Y dijo:

_Entonces ¿por qué no te casas con Edward?_. –

_¡Que!_.- Gritamos los dos involucrados al unísono.

_Esperen chicos aún no han escuchado mi idea, no me juzguen aun._ –

_Kate, como crees que haremos esto, dime. Definitivamente Emmett te lavo el cerebro. – _grito Edward. Yo miraba atónica antes sus palabras, Edward y Yo, ¡casados!.

_Edward en tus documentos tienes "estado soltero". Vives conmigo pero tú sabes muy bien que James no me dará el divorcio nunca. ¿De qué te sirve estar casado?. Eso no cambiara nada entre nosotros. Piénsalo bien, tú y Bella se casan, va a un centro de adopción, piden a un bebe. Con el dinero que ustedes tienen nadie podrá negárselos. Piénsenlo chicos_.- su mirada se convirtió en la cautela personificada.

Las palabras parecían convencerme poco a poco, si Edward se casaba conmigo, todo sería perfecto. Nuestra amistad no se vería afectada, el seguiría estando con Kate, ambos estarían casados pero viviendo juntos. Yo podría tener a mí bebe y listo.

_Pero que pasaría cuando él bebe crezca?, necesita de dos padres no de uno. Yo no puedo jugar con cosas así_. – Edward tenía la mirada ida, en otro planeta.

_Simple, después de un tiempo "se divorcian", tú dices que como Bella es la madre ella debe tener la custodia del bebe y que tú le darás ayuda pedirás tener visitas para ver a tu hijo. Quedan felizmente divorciados y listos_.-

_Kate, Creo que Bella y yo debemos hablar en privado. Esto es muy delicado y necesito un momento a solas._ – Edward se levantó y me tendió la mano a la espera de una respuesta.

¿Qué podía hacer?, una parte de mi decía que todo era una buena idea, ¿qué podía salir mal?. Edward era mi amigo, no podía confiar en nadie más que no fuera él. Pero mi sexto sentido empezó a zumbarme en la cabeza, ¿Seria por qué era una buena señal?. Al girar el rostro pude ver la sonrisa triunfante de Kate, los ojos ansiosos de Edward y una confusión que me embargaba el cuerpo entero.

**Wow 6 reviews de un dia para otro, wowwwwwww**

**¿Qué debria hacer Bella? A mi esto me huele mal XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Son lo máximo. Esta noche quiero dejarles un pequeño adelanto, yo considero que lo mio no es escribir, soy nueva en esto. Sugerencias? Claro que las acepto con mucho gusto, espero mejorar con el tiempo "la practica hace al maestro" y espero x lo menos escribir un poco bien para que a ustedes les guste. Gracias por estar aquí, espero no defraudarlas. **

**Como regalo a ustedes, xq solo recibe mensajes muy lindos, les anuncio que hay secuela. La trama estará basada en comedia aunque uno que otro drama no faltara (tranquilas que prometo no hacer llorar). Emmett creo q sera el protagonista de las risa jejeje. **

**Espero recibir mas reviews jejeje, me esta gustando esto jiji, **

**El cap no estaba terminado pero mi paciencia perdió asi q les subi un medio cap, espero que los demás sean mas largos.**

**Bessos Maddy**


	3. Dialogo Civilizado

**Wow chicas ustedes son lo máximo, el día de hoy entre a mi correo y vi que tenía como 33 mensaje de "adoptando con mi mejor amigo". Tenía reviews y favoritos. Ustedes solo hacen que me den muchas ganas de escribir jejeje. Sé que no puedo escribir muy bien, pero hasta el momento nadie me ha insultado, criticado o algo por el estilo. Las adoro, espero que con el tiempo mejore, mi hermana (una buena lectora jejeje) me dio un par de sugerencia para redactar mejor, en pocas palabras será mi Beta, espero que eso me ayude para mejorar y brindarles lo mejor a ustedes. Espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

La mano de Edward estaba tendida ante mis ojos. En este momento tenía dos posibilidades. La primera, irme con él para tratar de hablar coherentemente. La segunda, pasar de largo la propuesta de Kate e ignorar un dialogo que podría beneficiarme mucho. No tenía respuesta alguna, un impulso sobre humano me recorría de la cabeza a los pies, el impulso se encargaba que saliera en dirección contraria a lo que mi cabeza pensaba. La parte razonable estaba ahí, orientándome a hacer lo correcto, pero otra parte, una que no conocía hasta ahora me dominaba, al grado de querer hacer lo que nunca me imaginé que haría_. Casarme con Edward. _

Desde que tengo uso de razón recuerdo las charlas de nuestras madres, ellas siempre soñaron con vernos juntos. Un día poder unir los lazos familiares Cullen- Swan. Muchas veces nuestras madres habían intentado unirnos con sus absurdos planes, pero nada funcionaba, aunque era de esperarse, después de nuestro primer beso ambos entendimos que no podía haber nada más que una linda amistad.

Una tarde de verano estábamos los seis reunidos en la casa de árbol de los Cullen, Rosalie nos retó a todos a jugar a la botella. Jasper ya tenía 14 años y le toco besarse con Alice la segunda hija de los Brandon, Jasper con toda la caballerosidad que le caracterizaba le dio un pequeño beso en la mejía, beso que hizo enloquecer a Alice. Rosalie y Emmett fueron los siguientes, se besaron desesperadamente, en ese beso expresaron lo que habían contenido por tanto tiempo. Alice, Edward y yo apenas teníamos 10 años y a esa edad, cosas así son las que nos hacían vomitar. Con el beso de Emmett y Rosalie se terminó el juego, todos salieron para sus casas. Excepto Edward y yo. Junto quisimos comprobar lo que Rosalie y Emmett habían hecho en los momentos anteriores.

Bella, ¿Vienes? -la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos. El aun tendía su mano enfrente de mi rostro, debía reaccionar, pero antes debía ser razonable.

Kate, ¿no te molesta que te dejemos sola? -pregunte. Me parecía una forma grosera, Edward me había invitado a salir fuera del restaurante, sin impórtale que su novia quedara ahí.

No, claro que no Bella. Ve con Edward, yo me quedare con Sam, voy a pedir la orden. Ok. -respondió.

Si Bella dejémosla aquí un momento, prometo no tardar demasiado. Además, Sam va a venir pronto. – Edward había retirado el brazo y ahora tenía los dos brazos entrelazados sobre el pecho.

Ok, iré. -con paso tambaleante me pare y me dirigí hasta la salida, no podía ver a ningún lado, si lo hacía probablemente me acobardaría y volvería a sentarme en mi asiento.

Edward iba delante de mí, no había echado ninguna mirada hacia atrás, pero seguramente podría escuchar mis torpes pasos dentro de toda la multitud. Salimos de la Pizza Hut para dirigirnos a la cafetería más cercana. Edward cruzo casi todo el centro comercial hasta llegar a un Starbucks Coffee y se dirigió a la mesa más lejana. El aroma a café y el silencio del local lo convertía en un lugar muy hogareño.

Bella siéntate por favor.- Edward sostenía la silla para mí, ayudándome a sentar.

Gracias mi caballero andante. – bromee. Me senté con mucho cuidado en la silla, mientras Edward la empujaba hacia enfrente para luego sentarse frente a mí.

Bella yo sé que Kate está loca. –Rodee los ojos– Vale, vale. Creo que juntarse mucho con Emmett le hace mal. Tú ya la conoces, ella es así, espontanea, alocada, sin pelos en la lengua.

En fin, un aprendiz de Emmett. -lo interrumpí.

Si Bella, esta vez no se ha medido, se lo mucho que esto te duele, pero ella no lo dijo de manera ofensiva, simplemente quiere ayudarte. A su manera pero lo hace. – Edward cogió mis manos entre las suyas.

Edward, lo sé, es Kate, no necesitas explicármelo, tu sabes que a ella se le ocurren cosas así. -mis ojos buscaron los suyos para demostrarle la sinceridad de mis palabras.

Ok, entonces regresemos y digámosle que lo platicamos y llegamos a la conclusión de que no era una buena idea. -mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Edward no quería ayudarme, solo quería escaparse de la mejor manera de las insistencias de su novia.

¿Bella no me digas que tu si crees…? -había quedado sin voz.

Disculpen. ¿Puedo tomar su orden? -librada por una joven camarera.

Si tráigame dos frapuccinos helados por favor.- Edward dirigió una sonrisa amable a la señorita y luego puso sus ojos confusos en los míos.

Bella. ¿En verdad quieres esto? Dímelo sinceramente por favor.- su mirada me tenía cautivada, no podía girarla, era presa de la mirada de Edward Cullen. Sus enormes ojos verdes estaban abiertos por la sorpresa.

Edward, sé que esta es la idea más estúpida de Kate pero… – dije en voz titubeante

Pero tú si lo quieres.- termino de completar la frase.

Si.- murmure los más bajo que pude.

Entonces hagámoslo.- las lágrimas que habían amenazado por salir salieron de golpe.

Gracias Edward, es lo más insensato que haremos pero creo que todo puede salir bien. -me levante de la silla y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Bella, te quiero. Siempre estaré para ti. Antes tú me ayudabas en mis locuras, hoy yo te ayudo en las tuyas. –dijo estrechándome fuertemente.– pero antes debemos hablar.

¿Sobre qué? -empecé a pesar en lo que Edward podía decirme pero nada se me vino a la mente.

Sobre nuestro futuro Bella, debemos planear todo. Emmett, Alice y Kate podrían ayudar y. - Edward se quedó callado pensando en los únicos que faltaban en esa lista, pero también los más importantes.

Jasper y Rosalie, ¡Edward! ¿Qué crees que digan? -por el semblante de Edward pude ver la respuesta.

Bella ellos no estarán de acuerdo con esto aunque sé que también no nos arruinaran nada. – la mirada de Edward estaba fija en una lámpara, al parecer mi querido amigo estaba pensando algo.

Teníamos tantas cosas que arreglar, estaban nuestros padres, nuestros amigos, los planes de una boda, los planes de una adopción, los planes de un divorcio. En fin tantas cosas que eran imposibles pensarlas en este mismo momento.

Bella.- Edward giro su cabeza para verme de nuevo a los ojos.

Dime Edward.- mi mirada estaba perdida, los colores de un cuadro tenían sujeta mi vista.

¿Cómo haremos todo esto?, entiendo que debemos casarnos para adoptar, pero ¿qué plan seguiremos…? -su voz sonaba lejana, como un murmullo.

Ambos nos quedamos pensando un tiempo, tratando de encontrarle una solución. Al final ambos dijimos al unísono:

¡Alice!

Si ella es la única con una mente creativa, nuestro salvavidas perfecto.- Alice, la más inmadura de todos podía ayudarnos un poco. Sus ingenios eran como los de un niño pero con la inteligencia de un adulto.

Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Algo me decía que él no estaba cómodo con nuestra situación. Para ser sinceros yo tampoco lo estaba pero la única beneficiaria era yo. Pensé por un momento, Edward era capaz de dar la vida por mí o hacer lo que yo le pidiera, era egoísta de mi parte no escucharle primero, ¿como podría obligarle a casarse conmigo? cuando no había escuchado su punto de vista.

Al final me atreví a decir:

Edward, olvidemos esto. Sé que estas incomodo, yo también lo estoy. Hagamos de cuenta que nunca sucedió.

No Bella no es eso, simplemente estoy muy confundido. Sé que voy ayudarte, siempre lo he hecho pero esta idea está fuera de lo común. No son las travesuras que hacíamos de niños, esto es mucho más complicado. Entiendo que tu tengas la madures necesaria pero ¿Yo?, quiero ayudarte pero no sé cómo. -los ojos de Edward seguían desorbitados. ¿Sería que no quería o solo tenía miedo a fallar?

Edward, no es necesario que tú te metas en el rol del padre. Tu serás el padre legalmente, yo seré la madre, con el tiempo tu te olvidaras de mi bebe, tu rol será el mismo que tienen Emmett y Jasper, sus tíos.- entendía el punto de vista de Edward. Él era muy joven para tomar una responsabilidad así, mi madre siempre decía que parecía una anciana y Edward un adolecente inmaduro. Las cosas seguían casi igual con la diferencia que Edward ya era un hombre maduro aunque eso no significara que estuviera preparado para ser padre.

Bella yo estaré ahí para ti sin importar el rol que tenga que asumir.- La forma en que Edward me mirada me hacía sentir confiada sabía que él era el único hombre con el que podía contar, mi mejor amigo.

Y yo te agradezco, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, mi soporte. Agradezco a la vida por tenerte.

Sabía que todo era una locura, adoptar con 24 años de edad no era algo razonable. La razón se reúne durante toda una vida, y nos ayuda a resolver los obstáculos de esta de acuerdo a las necesidades, pero solo bastaba un momento de locura para arruinar lo alcanzado durante toda una vida.

¿Podría un momento de locura arruinarme toda la vida? Si hoy adoptara a un bebé ¿podría arruinarme mis planes futuros? Estaba segura que quería esto, de eso no tenía ninguna duda pero ¿el deseo puede ser más fuerte que la razón? o ¿al final esto tendría serias consecuencia? Me puse a analizar mi futuro pero todo lo que veía me parecía agradable, ya no más soledad.

Bella, hay algo que me preocupa. – la voz de Edward llamo mi atención. Ambos seguíamos sentados en la mesa cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Dime Edward. – yo había pensado en mi futuro pero ¿en qué habría pensado Edward?

He pensado una cosa sobre tu futuro. – Edward habían pensado en mi futuro pero si algo le preocupa significaba que no era nada agradable.

¿Que pasara cuando encuentres al hombre de tu vida? ¿Tú crees que el acepte a tu bebé? Conoces a Kate, ella no tiene ningún problema pero y ¿tu?. No crees que un hijo puede ser un problema para tu futura pareja, y ¿si él no te acepta por tener un hijo?.

Edward ¿Tu aceptas a Sam? – el rostro de Edward se vio crispado por la duda.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunto a ti? –respondió con otra pregunta.

Edward si tú aceptas a la hija de Kate ¿Por qué mi futura pareja no lo hará? Además no te preocupes no creo que exista persona capaz de resistirme más de un mes. – la mirada de Edward cambio de la duda a la furia repentina. Y luego prácticamente grito:

Como te atreves a decir eso Isabella Swan, tu eres hermosa, inteligente y la mujer más buena que conozco, varios sueñan contigo. – Su voz se relajó un poco – estoy orgulloso de ser tu amigo, te quiero mi linda Belli.

Y yo a ti mi querido babosin. - bromee.

Bella, no vuelvas a llamarme así. –soltó una carcajada – olvídalo eso fue hace muchos años.

Tu empezaste a llamarme Belli. –lo acuse.

Si Bella pero recuerda que yo no te puse Belli Boba quien te lo puso fue el idiota de Emmett. En cambio tú me insultaste al ponerme Eddie Babosin – me sentí aliviada cuando el tema giro a un rumbo más divertido y relajado.

Oye pero ¿recuerdas por qué te puse así? – hacía años que no tocábamos ese tema, la última vez que hablamos de ello fue unos días antes de la graduación cuando Edward me dijo que iba a enseñar a besarme.

No la verdad no. – puso una cara pensativa. – Vale, si pero es vergonzoso no quiero hablar de eso.

Me alegro que lo recuerdes porque déjame decirte mi querido baboso que besas pésimo. –reí

Y tú no te quedas atrás, pero aun así te quiero mi amiga. –ahora fue Edward quien se levantó y me dio un enorme abrazo.

La mesera se a cerco con nuestro pedido, ambos nos pusimos inmediatamente a tomarlas. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Nuestro primer beso, aquellos tiempos eran tan lindos. Apenas éramos unos niños de 10 años. Fue un día diecisiete de marzo, todos nos habíamos reunido en la casa de árbol de los Cullen. Una parte de mi decía que Rosalie organizo eso para tener una oportunidad de besarse con Emmett. En mi mente empezó a proyectarse las imágenes como si fuesen una película.

**Flashback**

Bella vistes lo que Rosalie hizo con el tarado de Emmett. – me dijo Edward. Su linda carita marcaba un rostro redondo por la niñez.

Si y fue un asco, Rosalie no sabe si Emmett se cepillo los dientes esta mañana. Además los niños tienen gérmenes. – le dije.

No Bella, los niños no tenemos gérmenes, yo creo que ambos lo disfrutaron porque ninguno de los dos quería soltarse. –Edward soltó una carcajada.

Bella, mi mama dice que cuando sea grande quiere que yo me case contigo pero si eso pasa ¿nosotros tenemos que hacer eso? Emmett casi se come a mi hermana eso fue asqueroso, yo no quiero hacer eso. –_ni yo tampoco lo quiero _pensé.

No lo sé Edward, pero si tú y yo no queremos nadie nos puede obligar. – respondí.

Bella, tengo curiosidad. – sus mejillas se ruborizaron. - ¿Por qué no lo intentamos una vez? Así no quitamos las dudas y si nos gusta lo podemos seguir haciendo.

¡Edward! – Grite – como haremos eso, yo no quiero. Pero si tú lo quieres no voy a negártelo, al final tu siempre ganas.

No Bella tú eres la que siempre ganas, recuerda, -dijo rodando los ojos- ¿Quién es la que se queda con todos mis dulces? Y lo que haremos como algo científico, solo un experimento. –argumento.

Ok, solo un experimento y ¿Si nos gusta? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunte.

Si nos gusta tu serás mi novia y podre darte más besos. Esto es raro, mejor terminemos de una vez. –asentí con la cabeza.

Edward abrió la boca enormemente, su aliento me golpeo la cara. Al momento que estaba a punto de retirarme, los labios de Edward chocaron contra los míos. Su boca iba abierta y atrapo mis labios de una manera brutal. Ambos manteníamos los ojos cerrados, nuestros labios se movían de manera desigual, su saliva inundo mi boca y fue muy asqueroso. La lengua de Edward entro en mi boca, y después de unos segundos de la invasión, Edward paro de pronto.

Bella esto no me gusto. – dijo con voz apenada.

Ni me lo digas, fue asqueroso. No sé cómo Rosalie y Emmett pueden hacer esto, espero no volver a repetirlo. –continúe diciendo.

Pero lo bueno es que tengo 10 años y ya di mi primer beso, seré el más popular de mis amigos. Gracias Bella. –Edward se acercó y deposito un beso en mi mejía.

Ese beso me gusta mucho más, mi pequeño babosin. –Edward puso cara de falsa molestia.

¿Cómo me llamaste? - pregunto con fingida molestia.

Baboso porque me llenaste de saliva toda la boca. –Edward paso su brazo por mis hombros salimos corriendo a jugar a fuera.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Las manos de Edward rodeaban mi cintura, caminábamos rumbo a restaurante donde Kate se encontraba. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pronto íbamos a hacer, a pesar de que todo estaba claro tenía miedo de que Kate se sintiera celosa, al final ella era su pareja. Aunque la idea había salido de ella, no podía quejarse por algo que ella había iniciado. Pero la que más me preocupaba era Sam, apenas tenía 5 años, ¿Cómo podría entender que el novio de su mama se iba a casar con otra? Con nuestros planes solo habíamos pensado en mí beneficio, sin importar lo que los demás pensaran.

Edward ¿Qué crees que dirá Sam? -pregunte en la entrada del restaurante.

La verdad no lose, esa niña siempre me sorprende. A veces reacciona igual o peor que la madre. –Edward soltó una carcajada.

Entramos al restaurante y una pequeñita salió corriendo a recibirnos, salto hacia los brazos de Edward y acerco su boca a su oído, Edward sonrió por la ocurrencia de la niña, luego ella se acercó a mi oído y dijo:

Bella ¿Puedo llevar mi vestido nuevo a tu boda? ¿Cuándo conoceré al nuevo bebé? ¿Puedo llevarlo a mi casa a jugar? ¿Puedo comprarle juguetes? Si me das permiso de todo Bella, prometo ser responsable. –mis ojos se abrieron completos. Pedí ayuda a Edward con la mirada, y él acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro:

Te lo dije, esta niña siempre me sorprende. No dudo que Kate le haya lavado el cerebro en lo que tú y yo salimos.-

Sam mi boda no será una boda común, ahí no necesitas usar vestido, y al bebe lo conocerás en unos meses y puedes jugar con él el tiempo que quieras. –dije a la niña.– Wow Kate no tiene límites, pero admiro su poder de convencer a los más pequeños en planes tan absurdos. –Edward solo asintió sonriendo con la cabeza.

Y bien, ¿qué fue lo que decidieron? -nos sentamos en la mesa, el pedido ya estaba servido, el plato de Sam estaba a la mitad y Kate ni siquiera se había servido.

Lo haremos. – dijimos al unísono.

Entonces voy a llamar a los demás para organizar nuestro plan. –los ojos de Kate destilaban malicia, fue entonces cuando descubrí que esto sería todo un alboroto.

Kate + los Brandon = tortura.

Yo lo sabía pero fue hasta este momento en que comprendí el asunto, tendría a una Alice ansiosa por diseñarme un vestido, a un Emmett ansioso por casarnos y unos meses de absoluta desesperación.

**A los 10 años nadie está listo para besarse LOL.**

**Por eso es que nuestro par de tortolitos ya no quisieron intentarlo de nuevo, pero Edward no es ningún baboso y si lo fuera pues igual muchas seguiríamos ansiosas x el jejejeje.**

**Hasta aquí llego la segunda parte del primer cap. A partir del otro empezaran a ver parte de la acción, espero que le guste y no se lo pierdan ya que por fin aparecerá nuestro querido Emmett jejejeje y creo que Kate y él juntos no hacen una buena combinación xD.**

**Espero recibir sus reviews, y de paso agradecerles por los muchos mensajes que han llegado a mi correo anunciándome los que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas, en verdad les agradezco con el alma el apoyo recibido…**

**Los quiere Maddy.**


End file.
